


与天才的三次遇见（2）

by Alone_Protection



Category: Mamamoo, whee - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_Protection/pseuds/Alone_Protection





	与天才的三次遇见（2）

丁辉人缴械投降得比想象中快很多。

文星伊的唇贴上来的时候，她脑子一阵眩晕。柔软，湿润，坚定。

甚至一瞬间有一种失重感，迫使她的双臂在她的颈后交缠。

她刚刚掌握回吻的节奏，就感到一下下轻柔的、试探的舔舐。

气息又被打乱了，身体的力气也被一点点抽走。在倒在墙上的前一刻，腰肢被稳稳地搂住。

文星伊手上使着力，引导丁辉人向卧室后退。

……

一小时前。高中毕业聚会。

前奏响起的时候，黑暗的包间里没人注意到丁辉人坐上了点歌机前的高脚凳，手轻轻搭上那根立式话筒。

那边的真心话大冒险还在继续，这边几个男生喝的多了些，吵吵闹闹。可少女没管这些，拍子一到，慵懒的声音从音响钻出来，充满了整个房间。

“心惊胆战，如履薄冰，才抓住了绳索，你却想要剪断它……”

异国语言毫不费力的发音，配上极有质感的音色，喧闹的空间瞬时安静。文星伊身边不时传来小声的惊叹。

顶灯的光线昏暗得恰到好处，丁辉人神情还是很淡然，偶尔抬眼的时候，瞳孔深处显出一丝醉意。散下的头发让面孔更为深邃，身体也随着节奏稍稍晃动，脚一下下打着节拍。

那一声声故意而为的气音，在文星伊的心上抓挠。不知道是不是喝醉了，她看向自己的时候，分明勾了下嘴角。

明明只是穿着简单的白t，却散发着要命的诱惑气息。

别人不懂，可文星伊听得懂。

这是你的真心吗，丁辉人。

“不要给我勇气，因为只有今天……”

这首歌有男声rap的副歌部分，丁辉人的手指停在原唱的按钮前。

触碰到屏幕的前一秒，一个低沉的声音从角落炸开。

“如果想要我的真心，就绝对别给我那杯酒…”

文星伊眼睛死死盯着面前那杯酒，周围人的反应已经无暇顾及了，脑子里全是丁辉人笑着和自己说，自己要出国念书了。

怎么可以若无其事地说这么残忍的话。

心情突然理直气壮，她站起来，对上丁辉人的眼神，朝她走过去。

“除了你以外 我什麼都看不見  
你以外 其他的事物  
都忘記了  
別拿酒給我  
就算在清醒之中 也很孤獨  
别用那把剪刀把我丢下…”

“一杯 兩杯 不想要杯子空著”又接近了丁辉人一步。

“別再讓我情緒高漲”丁辉人从凳子上下来，迎着文星伊迈出一步，歌词结尾竟有些撒娇的意味。

“一杯 兩杯 不想喝光”

“別再用乾杯似眼神看著我”

空气通了电，在丁辉人扯文星伊夹克外套时，击穿了后者。

......

一曲终了，两个人忽视了同学大大小小的赞美，极有默契地拿起一次性塑料杯子，满上花花绿绿的调制酒。

散场后已是午夜，一路无话。文星伊第一次没有任何借口，借着醉意，堂而皇之地跟着丁辉人回家。

电梯间前的楼道里有灯，但不是声控；这处设计的漏洞被住户投诉了小半年，还是没有人来换。丁辉人在仅剩的清醒里摸索开关，而身体先于意识感受到了危险。

她的手没有触到开关，反而碰到了发烫的皮肤。

毫无章法的亲吻从电梯到客厅，从客厅到卧室。

情动或是酒精，令肌肤相贴时的温度高得吓人。指腹摩挲耳垂，然后亲吻落到脖颈；手指不甘落后，直接抚上胸前的美好弧度。

丁辉人在泛滥的欲望里，想起今晚意外的合唱，忆起歌词。

真是讽刺。

就这一次吧，不是预示开始，而是宣告终结。


End file.
